


A Selfless Gift

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Parabatai Bond, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec knows there is something wrong with Jace. But Jace is right, this is theirwedding day, and for once he and Magnus can think only of themselves. Jace has a perfect gift for them! Will they accept?





	A Selfless Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgirl18/gifts).



> For sgirl18, who has about as much patience as I do, which is nothing! <3
> 
> Hello :) so this wasn't going to happen and then it _did_ happen and... well. Here, have this, whatever this is. 
> 
> Set at the wedding party sometime after Clary had the Shadow World stripped from her. In which Jace is the most unselfish parabatai I have ever thought him to be.
> 
> It's been read through once so there are likely errors, but hey, it's done now. Enjoy?

Everything he's ever wanted is right here, in this room, in his arms. Growing up he only ever let himself daydream about getting a day like this, attending the wedding ceremonies of various members of the Clave. But here, on his wedding day, where he pledges to spend forever with the only man he has, and will ever love, Alec never knew it possible to feel quite like _this_.

To feel whole because of another person, to feel the acceptance and love of those who keep casting the happiest of smiles on them, Alec didn't even think was a possibility—for him, or anyone. But it is, and he does, and every time he catches Magnus' eye he knows with full certainty he's feeling the same. Alec thinks he falls in love with him a little bit more every time he looks.

Magnus' face when he'd begun to walk up the aisle towards him, Alec knows already will be the image to get him through his difficult days. That bewilderment, and hope, and humility as he'd looked around the room, until his eyes had landed on Alec's and all there was between them was love. Like always. Like there will always be. There is nothing in their existence that will ever tear them apart now, Alec is adamant there won't be. There are discussions they need to have about that, all these new and not-so-new ideas occurring to him ever since sampling the magic of Lorenzo. But that is a discussion for another time.

"Another dance, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?" Magnus asks softly, glee in his voice that says he will never tire of using that name.

"But of course."

Alec lets himself be led out on the dancefloor, turning in the arms of his _husband_ , cocooned in the warmth and comfort of his love.

* * *

Something is wrong with Jace. Alec can feel despair seeping through their rune, and even as Jace fixes a far-too-bright smile on his face Alec knows there is something very, very wrong. Magnus' hand is warm in his and is an anchor, a filter perhaps to whatever it is that's flowing through Jace, but even he can sense it. Magnus squeezes his hand and gives a discreet nod towards Jace, ready to let go.

Alec squeezes back and gives his equally discreet nod. The three of them are family now, there are no secrets, there is nothing that they can't share. "Jace. What is it?"

"Nothing," Jace replies. Magnus stiffens by Alec's side for his tone.

"If you need a moment alone—"

"No," Jace says, and to everyone's surprise—perhaps Jace's more than anyone's—he reaches out to squeeze Magnus' arm preventing him from going anywhere. "No. Seriously. Everything's great."

"But—"

"Look," Jace says, clearing his throat and adding even further brightness to his smile. "This all happened so quickly, that I didn't—Clary and I didn't—get the chance to get you a gift or anything."

Jace's voice twists painfully on Clary's name. Instinctively Alec seeks her familiar hair in the crowd and is unable to find her.

"Where is she?"

"Oh. She needed some air. Simon said something about her getting sentimental at weddings; I don't know."

Even his dismissive shrug is shot with tension. Alec wants to _fix_ whatever this is, but has no idea where to start.

"Anyway," Jace says, holding out a hastily wrapped parcel. "It's not much. And it's more from Clary than me, but I… well. I wrapped it. As you can probably tell."

Magnus takes the parcel since Alec hesitates too long, carefully pulling back the hastily wrapped paper to reveal a charcoal sketch of the two of them that Clary must have made time to do just this afternoon. It's perfect, the two of them smiling at one another mid-embrace. Alec already knows the perfect spot that they'll put it in when they get home.

"I think she was going to frame it, but…"

Jace's voice catches, his head ducking, and Alec would recognize his brother fighting back tears anywhere.

"Jace. What is it?" Alec asks, curling his hand around his shoulder.

"Just look after that. You hear?" Jace says, nodding towards the sketch with tears pricking in his eyes. Magnus snaps his fingers, pulsing his fingers over the portrait. In seconds there is a beautiful heavy mahogany frame that is perfect for the artwork. Jace's eyes fill with even more tears as he tries to smile. 

"Jace. Tell me—"

"No."

The sharpness of Jace's tone is like a slap for them both, Magnus straightening up beside him as Alec does.

"No," Jace says, softer, shaking his head and trying harder to smile. "This is your _wedding_ day. You guys, you… you deserve this. You deserve _everything_. You both gave up so much—for me, for everyone, for… everything. So tonight, no. This is just about the two of you. Okay?"

Alec is torn. His parabatai is clearly suffering, but his _husband_ is pressed warm into his side. And Alec has promised himself he will no longer try to be everything to everyone, all at the same time. He needs this moment with Magnus, and he needs Magnus to know he is a priority to him. Their trip to Edom was one thing, but this? This is different, not life or death, just choosing. Choosing _Magnus_ before anything else. He'll feel guilty for whatever is troubling Jace, but who would Alec be if he didn't brim with guilt at some point for something?

"Okay," Alec says, wrapping his arm around Magnus and settling a hand on his hip. "Well. Tomorrow, maybe—"

"Tomorrow, you won't be here," Jace says, standing straighter, his eyes darting between the two of them with that genuine happiness from just an hour or so ago.

"What do you mean?"

"It's already settled. I spoke to Izzy, and Underhill, and… our wedding gift to you, is a week off. From everything. For your honeymoon."

"Jace—"

"I mean it," Jace insists, cutting Magnus off with a wave. "Take a portal to some… tropical beach or… I don't know. Somewhere. Get away from here. Not like you haven't both earned it, right?"

Alec goes to speak, but already his mind is filled with images of he and Magnus, cocktails in hand, nothing to think about but one another for a long stretch of days. He wants it, more than anything, and he wants it for _Magnus_. Magnus has been through so much of late, some of which is because of _him_. If he can give him at least this perfect start to their marriage, well. That would mean everything.

Magnus wants it too. Alec can feel the jolt of excitement in him even as he tries to utter the same reassurance to Jace that Alec is half-forming but doesn't mean.

"Seriously," Jace says, raising a shaky arm and squeezing Alec's, "you deserve this. So go do… you know. Wedding stuff."

"Are you kicking us out of our own wedding already?" Alec asks, laughing.

Jace takes a long, purposefully slow look at Alec's hair, still standing on end from where Magnus had pulled him into an archway out of sight and kissed him senseless just minutes ago, and smirks at them both. "You telling me you weren't planning on slipping away sometime soon anyway?"

"Well—"

" _Go_ ," Jace insists, waving Alec forward so he can hug him. He clings on tight; Alec wishes he could know what the anguish coursing through him was about, but now really isn't the time. 

"Thank you," he whispers, leaning his head against Jace's and laughing when he affectionately slaps the back of his head. 

"C'mon. You too," Jace says, gesturing at Magnus when Alec steps back. Alec's eyes fill with unexpected tears as Jace hugs him, watching Magnus pat him gently on the back and overhearing Jace's muttered _welcome to the family_ before they too part.

"We should at least say goodbye," Magnus says as he takes Alec's hand again.

"Hey. If you can't sneak out of your own wedding, when can you?" Jace says, waving in dismissal. "Go. I'll tell people. Go enjoy your night. And… you know. All that."

Magnus nudges against Alec for the awkward look Jace gives them, waiting until he turns away.

"Alexander. Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Jace," Magnus says, nodding after him. "Something is clearly—"

Alec cuts him off with a kiss, because he can _do_ things like that now. Not that he hasn't been able to before now, but still. Being a newlywed _husband_ affords him all the excuses in the world to do whatever he likes. Including kissing his husband right here in the Institute, in full view of everyone. 

"No," he says, cupping Magnus' face, "he's right. Tonight is about us. And we… we deserve a honeymoon, right? I was thinking maybe we could take some time soon, but… this is better."

"This is perfect," Magnus agrees, pulling him closer. He looks so _happy_ , so excited. How could Alec deny him anything? Even if he is worried about Jace?

"Let's go."

"Should I portal us somewhere tonight?" Magnus says as they make their way away from the wedding party. "We can go anywhere you want."

"Tonight, I just want to go home. To _be_ home. With _you_ ," Alec says, raising Magnus' hand to kiss the back of. 

Magnus beams back at him, his eyes filled with delight, and _love_. He doesn't look away from Alec as he conjures a portal, and is still smiling at him as together they step through.


End file.
